Héros
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Tout le monde a besoin d'un héros. Qu'il soit ridicule, inattendu ou ringard. Et tout le monde a besoin d'une amitié sincère. Voici le début d'une nouvelle ère, où l'amitié est plus forte que tout. L'ère de SniperKing et du Guerrier Intergalactique.
1. Prologue

_Hellow =)_

_Cela faisait depuis longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça ^^ un cross over Dragon Ball / One Piece ! Le premier car je découvre ce manga et que je l'adore =D et One Piece car c'est mon manga favori et que la plupart de mes fanfics sont dessus ^^._

_J'ai donc décidé de faire un Three-Shot (fanfic en trois chapitres) sur les deux héros des mangas respectifs : le Guerrier Intergalactique et SniperKing ! (bon, j'avoue que j'aime mieux leurs noms japonais mais comme ma langue d'écriture est le français, autant utiliser leurs noms français ^^' sauf pour le nom des personnages. Pour moi, Usopp n'est pas Pipo et Gohan n'est pas Sangohan... Je suis douteuse D8 *SBAF*)_

_Pour le contexte de l'histoire, j'ai par contre décidé de modifier la trame de Dragon Ball afin de permettre la rencontre avec Usopp. Dans cet univers parallèle, Cell a détruit des villes un peu comme Buu avant le Cell Game._

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla ^^'_

_Crédits : One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda. Dragon Ball appartient à Akira Toriyama._

_Bonne lecture !_

« Un jour, tu trouveras des compagnons qui t'aimeront et te protégeront. »

Haguar D Sauro, _One Piece_

Autrefois florissante, la ville aux glorieux gratte-ciels d'Orange City n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines fumant. Les imposants gravats laissaient un spectacle de désolation parsemé de tombes fraîchement édifiées. Une odeur de putréfaction régnait encore dans l'air ambiant. Le ciel bleu azur lumineux était en contraste avec ce lieu de destruction contaminé par la Faucheuse. De nombreux survivants vagabondaient dans les rues, le regard hagard, la démarche hésitante. Pourtant, la flamme vibrante de la vie était allumée dans leurs cœurs. Malgré l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu, le soulagement d'un renouveau leur permettait de surmonter tant bien que mal cette dure épreuve.

Certes, Cell avait anéanti la plupart des villes, dont la leur. Ce monstre reptilien au corps athlétique n'avait rêvé que d'une chose depuis sa création par un savant fou : anéantir l'humanité. Un sourire sadique esquissé sur ses lèvres rêches, il avait semé la mort et le sang d'un simple geste, tellement sa puissance était inhumaine. Ses yeux vides se délectaient de la souffrance qu'il infligeait aux humains, leur ôtant leur quotidien, leur famille et leurs amis.

Et pourtant, alors que le monde sombrait davantage dans l'horreur et que de plus en plus de vies étaient supprimées, un espoir flamboyant était apparu. Toute l'humanité était persuadée qu'un homme à la forte carrure répondant au nom héroïque de Mister Satan avait réussi l'impensable deux mois auparavant : tuer Cell.

Bien que le monde soit ravagé, que la peine d'avoir tout perdu serrait douloureusement les cœurs, chacun était déterminé à se battre pour tout reconstruire.

Pour que tout soit comme avant.

Alors que certains commençaient à bâtir de nouveaux bâtiments, d'autres tentaient de trouver un moyen de se sustenter. Un garçon au nez étrangement long errait désespérément dans les rues encore désolées à ce but. La peau mate, ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient ordonnés par un bandeau beige noué à son front. Ses vêtements défraîchis témoignaient de l'impact de cette guerre sur lui.

Dans ses yeux noirs ne pétillait plus la fraîcheur de l'innocence, balayée par la découverte de la mort. Inquiet, il recherchait dans les gravats de quoi nourrir son ventre qui hurlait famine. Des gargouillements sonores resserraient davantage son estomac, le faisant se plier de douleur.

Néanmoins, il n'abandonnait pas, déterminé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La volonté se lisait sur son visage fatigué, illuminant l'âme du garçon. Soudain, ses yeux repérèrent avec une précision hors du commun quelques gâteaux enfouis sous un amas à une centaine de mètres devant lui. Son cœur s'accéléra de joie, le faisant se précipiter vers ces mets.

Or, au moment où il s'avançait vers ces gâteaux, une silhouette se pencha sur ses proies. Le manque de nourriture aiguisant sa colère et son courage, il ôta de sa ceinture le petit lance-pierres vert avant de le pointer en direction du voleur en le menaçant:

« Hey ! Ces gâteaux sont à moi ! T'as pas intérêt à y toucher ! »

L'interpellé se releva avant de le regarder, interloqué. À peine plus âgé que l'autre enfant, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient en bataille. Son kimono bleu marine laissait entrevoir une fine musculature, d'ordinaire impossible pour son âge. Son visage de douceur surprit le garçon, habitué aux regards durs de la rue. Ses yeux onyx montraient son étonnement face à ses paroles. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de s'excuser, un sourire timide aux lèvres :

« Excuse-moi, j'ignorais que c'étaient les tiens. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de son crâne en riant, gêné. Le garçon au long nez écarquilla les yeux, hébété devant tant de crédulité. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour récupérer les gâteaux, son cœur se serra de culpabilité devant tant d'innocence affichée par son aîné. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui, pas du tout...

Ses membres flageolants trahissaient cependant sa peur de l'affronter. Sa lâcheté reprit le dessus. Son âme d'enfant généreux finit par le rattraper, décidé à effacer les remords qui commençaient à s'incruster en lui. Il rangea son arme avant de s'asseoir sur les décombres tout en lâchant, dissimulant avec aisance sa méfiance :

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Si tu veux, on partage.

– Oh oui je veux bien ! Merci ! »

Les deux enfants se mirent côte à côte tout en ouvrant avec rapidité le paquet. Sans plus attendre, le garçon au long nez s'empressa de prendre le gâteau et de l'engloutir, ignorant le goût et la délicieuse odeur. Ce maigre mets le ravissait, heureux de pouvoir enfin trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il jeta toutefois un œil curieux à son compagnon. En effet, celui-ci mit dans sa poche le second gâteau sans le manger. Surpris par cette attitude, il demanda, encore méfiant :

« Tu ne le manges pas ?

– Non, c'est pour ma maman. Et puis, j'aurai toujours faim après si je ne mange que ça. »

En effet, il espérait de tout cœur que le gâteau qu'il allait offrir à sa mère suffirait à la consoler, se serait-ce qu'un peu, de la mort de son père.

Et aussi pour justifier son absence prolongée.

Il s'était fait en effet le devoir d'aller dans chaque ville constater pour Bulma l'étendue des dégâts causés par Cell, afin qu'elle puisse avec son père créer des capsules qui permettraient de créer de nouvelles maisons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'assombrissement du regard du long nez, peiné par ces mots. Lui aussi aurait aimé accomplir ce geste d'une infinie tendresse... Son cœur se serra de douleur, se souvenant avec tristesse qu'il était seul désormais. Sans sa maman qui avait succombé à un des assauts destructeurs de ce monstre reptilien. Remarquant la souffrance sur ses traits, l'autre enfant murmura, inquiet :

« Tu vas bien ?

– Ma maman est morte à cause de Cell. » Souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée par la solitude.

Son compère eut un rictus gêné, compatissant à cette horrible douleur qu'on ne pouvait décrire. Cette morsure permanente aussi brûlante que les flammes de l'enfer, faisant perdre tous les repères qu'un enfant devrait avoir. Cette souffrance sans nom, il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Le visage de son père aimant s'imposa à son esprit, déchirant souvenir qui accentuait davantage la perte de l'innocence.

Son père – Goku – qui les avait tous sauvé en se sacrifiant.

Tout simplement parce que lui, son fils, avait été trop orgueilleux pour tuer Cell.

En effet, tout le monde était persuadé que Mister Satan avait détruit Cell mais il n'en était rien. Le véritable héros était Goku pour son fils, bien que ça soit lui qui ait porté le coup final. Il avait certes dix ans mais sa force était au-delà de l'imagination, notamment grâce à une partie de son sang extraterrestre de grands guerriers. Et pourtant, enivré par sa puissance, il avait laissé sacrifier son père, sans pouvoir le sauver.

Empli de remords, le souvenir de cette bataille était implanté dans sa chair, le faisant continuellement souffrir. Le cœur lourd, il murmura :

« Moi, c'est mon père qui est mort. Et tout ça à cause de moi. »

Le long nez baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir ranimé la douleur de la perte. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons, détruits bien trop tôt par la cruauté de la vie.

Soudain, le long nez se présenta avec humour, espérant apaiser cette tension qui le dérangeait :

« Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp ! Et toi ?

– Son Gohan. » Lui répondit-il, son sourire amusé effaçant sa mélancolie. « Tu es un capitaine ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai au moins huit mille hommes sous mon commandement ! Et j'ai aussi une vision de faucon, rien ne me résiste tu sais ! »

La glace fut brisée entre eux et leurs langues d'enfant se délièrent. Parlant de tout et de rien, une complicité naquit, une de celles que nul ne pourrait détruire.

Une amitié sincère née dans la sortie de l'enfer.


	2. Croire en sa force

_Hellow =)_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, déjà plus chaleureux et drôle que le premier ^^ j'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage entre deux univers =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Et sept années passèrent.

« Et merde, on va être en retard ! » Hurla Usopp, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas être à l'heure en cours. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur d'être en retenue et d'être humilié devant tous ses camarades. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ça... Essayant de se rassurer tant bien que mal, son stress augmenta en voyant son meilleur ami assis sur la table de la cuisine le supplier la bouche pleine :

« Attends encore deux minutes, rien que deux minutes !

– T'auras qu'à manger sur la route ! Dépêche-toi Gohan, bon sang ! Sinon, Videl va encore nous passer un savon ! »

La menace de la brune au tempérament de feu sembla faire effet puisque Gohan déglutit, nerveux. Il s'empressa d'engloutir son huitième sandwich avant de prendre son sac posé sur sa chaise et de rejoindre Usopp à la porte d'entrée. Au moment de partir, ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix criarde de la mère de Gohan retentir à travers la maison :

« Les garçons ! Vous avez pensé à faire le tri dans vos armoires ? »

Alors que Gohan allait avouer à contrecœur qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Usopp s'empressa de mentir avec un naturel déconcertant :

« Bien sûr que oui, Madame Son. Nos vêtements sont rangés de manière ordonnée. Je dirais même militaire ! »

Tandis qu'elle souffla de soulagement, les deux adolescents lui crièrent de passer une bonne journée avant de courir à l'extérieur, sur la plaine perdue au cœur des montagnes. En effet, Gohan, sa mère et son jeune frère Goten habitaient à l'écart de toute civilisation, isolés dans une forêt aux hauts sapins. L'harmonie avec la nature se faisait ressentir à travers chaque parcelle de leur petite maison humble. Cette sérénité apaisait le jeune homme au long nez, ayant enfin trouvé la paix en son cœur.

Touché par sa situation d'orphelin vivant dans les rues, Gohan l'avait accueilli dans sa famille, lui donnant une seconde chance. Cette sollicitude avait touché le preux Usopp, éternellement reconnaissant envers celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Et ce, malgré l'important secret qui pesait sur ses épaules.

En effet, Gohan n'avait pas réussi à lui cacher la situation particulière de sa famille, ainsi que le contexte dans lequel il avait grandi. Enfant devenu bien trop vite adulte, plongé dès l'âge de quatre ans dans des guerres, il s'était battu avec courage depuis pratiquement toujours, surmontant les horreurs auxquelles il avait été confronté. Dont son combat contre Cell.

Bien qu'il ait eu du mal à digérer ces lourdes révélations, Usopp s'y était fait. Son admiration pour Gohan n'en avait été que renforcée, louant son courage et son caractère humble. Bien qu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel, Usopp le voyait comme un héros : prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, dévoué et généreux.

Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, le jeune sniper avait surtout envie de l'étriper, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir échapper à l'humiliation tant redoutée. Devant son regard assassin, Gohan esquissa un sourire gêné, tout en se grattant avec embarras la nuque. Comprenant leur retard, Gohan sauta avant de s'envoler gracieusement, d'une rapidité fulgurante. Blasé par ce phénomène qui lui apparaissait désormais des plus normaux, Usopp le héla vigoureusement, voyant qu'il commençait à monter au-delà les nuages. À croire qu'il oubliait constamment qu'il ne pouvait pas voler.

Heureusement pour lui, le nuage supersonique entendit son appel désespéré puisqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. De couleur mandarine, ce nuage moelleux avait comme particularité d'être utilisé comme moyen de transport rapide depuis que le père de Gohan l'avait eu étant enfant. Possédant un cœur pur derrière les apparences de menteur invétéré, Usopp pouvait de ce fait le chevaucher sans problème et pallier à son handicap.

Il s'accrocha alors sur le nuage qui démarra en flèche pour rejoindre Gohan dans les cieux. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, lui procurant une agréable sensation de liberté.

Alors qu'il parvenait à la hauteur de son ami, il entendit avec surprise une petite voix d'enfant les héler, leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Usopp abaissa son regard perçant vers la terre qui s'éloignait peu à peu pour apercevoir la silhouette familière de Goten. Fringant garçon né quelques mois après la mort de Cell, il était le portrait craché de son père : les yeux pétillants d'innocence pure, les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille.

Contrairement à son aîné, il apparaissait très distinctement aux yeux d'Usopp. En effet, Usopp possédait une vision hors du commun qui lui permettait de remarquer les plus infimes détails sur des distances éloignées. Là où Gohan voyait une forme floue, Usopp distinguait les traits enfantins du jeune enfant.

Ils répondirent en chœur au garçon, attendris par la gentillesse innée de Goten, avant de s'élancer en vitesse. Le paysage de la Terre défilait sous eux, leur offrant une diversité de lieux, mettant en valeur à leur manière la biodiversité d'une planète haute en couleurs. Les adolescents ne se lassaient pas de ceci, tout aussi émerveillés qu'au premier jour de leur trajet vers Orange City, renommée depuis longtemps Satan City en hommage pour le pseudo héros.

Assis tant bien que mal sur le nuage, l'inconfort d'Usopp était compensé par la légère brise, dont la fraîcheur le remplissait de joie. Flottant dans les cieux tel un ange qui avait retrouvé ses ailes, il avait repris goût à la vie.

Et ce, grâce à une famille qui comprenait mieux que quiconque la valeur des instants simples.

Bien que les cicatrices présentes en eux ne se refermeraient jamais, ils croyaient de nouveau en leurs destins. Revigorés par la vie, les deux adolescents s'étaient étoffés, gagnant en prestance et en carrure. Bien que le visage empli de douceur de Gohan n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient désormais coupés courts tandis qu'un ample pull jaune masquait sa musculature saillante afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. En effet, l'ancien guerrier avait trouvé la paix et ne désirait plus se battre, lui qui avait toujours considéré les batailles comme une solution de secours.

Quant à Usopp, il restait aussi frêle qu'à son enfance, bien que son sourire vainqueur montrait sa volonté de se surpasser. Son éternel bandana accroché autour de son front, il avait troqué ses vêtements fripés contre une une salopette marron. Des lunettes de sniper étaient accrochées sur son bandana, accentuant sa vision de faucon. Son sac regorgeant d'objets fabriqués par lui-même ne le quittait jamais, lui servant également de cartable pour les cours.

Tandis qu'ils fendaient les cieux, Usopp regardait avec appréhension sa montre, le cœur battant d'inquiétude. Il leur restait encore dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Il pria fort pour que la distance qui les séparait de la ville ne soit pas si longue. Normalement, il y avait dans les mille kilomètres mais le vol conférait une vitesse inégalée.

Remarquant son stress croissant, Gohan le rassura, un sourire naïf aux lèvres :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp. J'ai mis le turbo aujourd'hui, on devrait être à Satan City dans cinq minutes.

– T'es pas très doué pour les estimations de temps... » Maugréa le sniper, au ton empli de sous-entendus que comprit aisément son ami :

« Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il y avait un avion devant nous la dernière fois !

– Tu voulais savoir si c'était un raccourci ! »

Alors que Gohan allait rétorquer, Usopp le coupa, se rendant compte que son meilleur ami avait oublié un léger détail dans son empressement à quitter sa maison :

« Euh, Gohan...

– Oui ?

– T'as oublié de mettre ton costume. »

Gohan cligna des yeux avant de s'exclamer de stupeur, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il avait volé sans être masqué. Priant sincèrement pour que personne ne l'ait vu en train de voler dans les airs – sous peine de voir sa vie tranquille disparaître – il s'empressa d'appuyer sur la montre que lui avait confectionné Bulma. Un costume vert orné d'une cape rouge vive apparut à la place de ses vêtements, tandis qu'un casque orange et noir masquait son identité. Une tenue digne du super-héros qu'il incarnait, bien que la tenue en elle-même était assez ringarde aux yeux d'Usopp.

En effet, Gohan ne pouvait ignorer le sang guerrier qui coulait dans ses veines ni son intolérance devant l'injustice, exacerbée par les batailles qu'il avait menées pendant son enfance. Ce pourquoi il avait décidé de combattre les criminels répandus à Satan City sous le nom du Guerrier Intergalactique. Bien qu'il ne s'estimait pas être un héros, il défendait avec vigueur les citoyens tout en se maintenant en forme et en préservant le calme qu'il avait mis tant de temps à créer dans sa vie.

Dès qu'il posait son regard sur son costume, le cœur d'Usopp se pinçait douloureusement, la pointe de l'envie le guettant constamment. Cela lui rappelait toujours son impuissance, sa couardise et sa faiblesse.

Ses sombres pensées se dissipèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Satan City. La ville autrefois dévastée était redevenue une cité florissante au modernisme saisissant et aux architectures futuristes. La mélancolie envahissait souvent pendant quelques secondes Usopp, lui rappelant avec tristesse les drames qui s'étaient déroulés sept ans auparavant. Mais bien que le passé restait ancré en lui, Usopp vivait désormais dans le présent. Les horreurs éprouvées n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, bien qu'elles fussent encore présentes en son âme.

Le sniper ressentit un profond soulagement en constatant sur sa montre qu'il leur restait encore cinq minutes avant que leurs cours ne débutent. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent par le soulagement tandis qu'un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage en apercevant au loin le lycée où ils étudiaient. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque Gohan s'arrêta brusquement. Usopp fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où Gohan s'arrêtait de cette façon. En général, c'était lorsque... Il dirigea avec appréhension son regard perçant vers le lieu que son ami fixait avec intensité. Ses belles illusions se dissipèrent comme par enchantement en constatant qu'un braquage avait lieu.

De là où il était, Usopp pouvait percevoir la dizaine de criminels sortir de la banque, des liasses de billets dans une main et tenant des pistolets à double détonation de l'autre. Il remarqua également qu'une voiture de la Capsule Corp nouvelle génération immatriculée Z5-CD semblait les attendre.

Comprenant rapidement l'idée qui émergeait dans l'esprit chevaleresque de son ami, il tenta de le raisonner :

« Gohan, je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est... »

L'interpellé le coupa, déterminé :

« Pars devant, j'en ai pour quelques secondes. »

Alors qu'il s'élança avec vélocité sur le lieu du crime, Usopp partit à sa poursuite, tentant en vain de lui expliquer avec angoisse les conséquences de ses actes et que ça prendrait tout, sauf _quelques secondes_ ! Cette tentative de l'arrêter masquait en réalité la peur, sa voix tremblante trahissait cet état de fait. Elle s'insinua dans le cœur d'Usopp, inquiet pour son ami. Certes, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Or, un accident pouvait si vite arriver, même pour un invincible semi-extraterrestre. Les situations pessimistes s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit, redoublant sa nervosité.

Cependant, Gohan l'ignora, déterminé à remettre en place ces fauteurs de trouble. Alors qu'il s'était posé et se tenait fièrement debout contre les criminels, Usopp sauta du nuage supersonique, non sans se rattraper pour éviter une énième chute disgracieuse.

Il se cacha aussitôt derrière un immeuble, observant avec angoisse le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Enfin, pouvait-il réellement décrire ce qui se passait comme un combat ? En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une bataille à sens unique.

En effet, force était de constater que Gohan maîtrisait sans effort la dizaine d'assaillants. Esquivant toutes les balles avec une aisance déconcertante, il paraît tous les coups qu'on voulait lui infliger. Ses propres coups de poing et de pied étaient calculés, faisant valser tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Ses mouvements fluides et précis ne lui faisaient pas perdre inutilement du temps. Sa technique forgée depuis ses quatre ans était irréprochable, quasiment innée.

Cette précision laissait toujours pantois Usopp. Les yeux écarquillés d'admiration, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier le courage et la force de son meilleur ami. Il désirait posséder cette même puissance, lui qui se sentait si faible comparé à _lui_.

Il se sentait inférieur.

Gohan était tellement plus puissant, plus courageux, plus dévoué que lui. Il possédait toutes ces qualités qu'Usopp voulait acquérir depuis toujours.

Pourtant, le sniper savait avec amertume qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son niveau, d'où sa légère jalousie. Il ne voyait en lui aucune qualité, aucun élément qui pourrait le mettre à la hauteur d'un jeune homme tel que Gohan. D'ailleurs, le pouvait-il réellement ? Sa lâcheté le tenait éloigné des combats alors qu'il rêvait d'y participer.

Abattu par ce constat, il se renfermait sur ce complexe d'infériorité, condamné à rêver d'hypothétiques exploits qu'il ne réaliserait jamais.

Une voix féminine bien connue résonna alors dans ses oreilles, l'extirpant de ce cercle de songes pessimistes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes basses s'interposa dans le champ de bataille pour envoyer valser les quelques criminels encore debout. Usopp déglutit en reconnaissant sans peine Videl Satan, la fille du prétendu sauveur du monde. Et celle pour laquelle Gohan avait eu le coup de foudre, bien qu'il soit le seul idiot à ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Une fois les criminels à terre, elle lança son regard de glace sur ce Guerrier Intergalactique qui venait encore d'intervenir avant elle. La jeune femme avait en effet décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas profiter de son statut privilégié comme son père, préférant utiliser sa force pour aider la police. Dévouée dans sa tâche, elle n'appréciait guère la venue de ce soi-disant héros qui l'empêchait d'effectuer correctement son devoir. Ce comportement renfermé lui permettait ainsi de ne pas affronter la vérité en face. En effet, une part d'elle-même admirait ce mystérieux jeune homme, dont le dévouement et la technique parfaite de combat forçait son respect.

Honteuse de ses sentiments, elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, ne pouvant pas savoir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Gohan. Figé par l'admiration, il dévorait des yeux cette beauté féline qui émanait d'elle, ses vêtements amples de garçon manqué ne pouvant ôter ses traits délicats. Son visage glacial le fit cependant rappeler la situation. Il s'exclama d'une voix exagérée :

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir Videl. Encore une fois, vous êtes vraiment douée. »

Videl se mordit légèrement la lèvre, gênée par ce compliment qui la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle resta cependant impassible, se contentant de répliquer :

« Si vous me disiez votre véritable identité, je pourrais aussi vous renvoyer le compliment. »

Gohan soupira, se rappelant avec lassitude que l'obsession de la jeune femme était uniquement de connaître sa véritable identité, sans doute pour mieux le confondre ensuite.

Des passants les entourèrent peu à peu, applaudissant avec ferveur ce duo atypique protecteur de la ville. Munis de sirènes assourdissantes, les véhicules de police s'arrêtèrent près de la banque cambriolée, les remerciant chaleureusement. Le chef s'approcha de Videl tout en s'écriant, essoufflé et paniqué :

« Mademoiselle Videl, vous êtes vivante !

– Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, chef.

– Après vous avoir vu sortir de la voiture alors qu'on était coincé dans un bouchon, j'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez écrasée par une voiture ! »

À ces mots, Gohan écarquilla les yeux, impressionné par la volonté suicidaire de la jeune femme :

« Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?

– Contrairement à vous, je ne vole pas. Il faut bien que je compense pour arriver avant vous.

– Et pourtant, vous êtes arrivée après moi. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler tels deux amoureux refusant de reconnaître leur attirance commune, Usopp soupira de lassitude. Cette dispute de couple commençait à l'agacer, d'autant plus que Gohan semblait inconscient du temps qui s'écoulait à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'il résistait à la tentation dévorante de le rejoindre pour l'attraper et l'enjoindre de le suivre jusqu'au lycée, un élément vint troubler sa vision. Un événement si fugace qu'il n'eut le temps d'avertir Gohan, déconcentré par la vue de Videl.

Un criminel au sol venait brusquement de se relever avant de prendre par le cou un des badauds postés autour des deux justiciers. Surpris par ce retournement incongru de situation, les deux se maudirent pour leur manque de vigilance. Alors qu'ils voulurent s'avancer pour l'assommer, ils interrompirent leur geste en voyant avec horreur le braqueur au visage masqué par une cagoule poser la tempe glacée de son pistolet sur le crâne du vieil homme.

Des cris effarés accompagnèrent ce geste, dont celui d'Usopp, tremblant de peur devant cet incident. Tétanisé, l'otage lançait des regards suppliants aux deux justiciers qui grinçaient les dents de rage, paralysés. Une vie autre que la leur était désormais en jeu, compliquant la situation.

Furieux de se sentir impuissant, Gohan commença à trembler de colère. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela, plus jamais ! La blessure était encore si présente dans son cœur que subir un nouvel échec le détruirait. Il serra ses poings, usant dans ses forces pour se retenir de briser la colonne vertébrale de ce braqueur qui arborait un sourire narquois :

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je lui mette du plomb dans le crâne, vous allez me laisser gentiment passer, sans faire d'histoires et sans me poursuivre. »

Le cœur de Gohan rata un battement devant ce marché peu scrupuleux. Son côté guerrier hurlait de ne pas le laisser s'échapper tandis que son humanité songeait au pauvre vieillard mort d'inquiétude dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Partagé par ce dilemme, il jeta un coup d'œil à Videl, tout aussi frustrée par ce chantage. Hors d'elle, elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa haine. Gohan murmura, menaçant :

« Laissez cet homme sinon...

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer le guignol ? » Rétorqua le criminel, sarcastique. Comme pour prouver sa position de force, il retira la gâchette, prêt à appuyer sur la détente. La tension devint si palpable que les curieux s'enfuyaient, effarés devant cette prise d'otage.

Encore caché, Usopp tremblait devant la situation devenue hors de contrôle. Il voyait avec consternation Gohan impuissant, n'osant intervenir pour ne pas avoir un nouveau décès sur la conscience. Il se mordit avec rage la lèvre, comprenant mieux que quiconque la colère latente de son ami, prête à exploser à chaque instant. Le sniper comprit alors avec désespoir que la situation était sans issue. Tels qu'ils les connaissaient, Gohan et Videl étaient si partagés par leurs émotions contradictoires que leur instant d'hésitation sera fatal pour le vieil otage transpirant de peur.

L'esprit d'Usopp réfléchit à toute vitesse, espérant trouver une quelconque solution. Or, nulle ne lui parvint, accentuant son désespoir. Ses mains devinrent moites, furieux contre lui-même de se sentir une nouvelle fois impuissant. Si seulement il pouvait aider Gohan, lui empêcher de revivre son cauchemar, lui permettant de lui ôter le poids des responsabilités, ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

Soudain, une idée fusa dans son esprit, si évidente qu'il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Néanmoins, son pessimisme refit surface. Non, il n'était pas assez fort pour faire cela, pas assez courageux. Pourtant, une vague de courage le submergea, effaçant tous les doutes qui l'habitaient. Gohan avait besoin d'aide.

Et il savait comment l'aider.

Empreint d'une détermination jamais ressentie auparavant, il rechercha avec hâte les outils nécessaires dans son sac. Son pouls s'accéléra par le stress lorsqu'il constata avec frayeur que le criminel, impatient, avait décidé d'en finir. Ne supportant plus l'attente, il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la détente !

Au ralenti, Gohan vit avec horreur son index se positionner lentement sur la détente. Il hurla, voulant s'approcher du criminel pour l'en empêcher. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher l'inévitable.

Un coup de feu partit.


	3. Naissance d'un héros

_Hellow =)_

_Cette fanfic est sur le point de se terminer, avec le dernier chapitre publié juste après ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce cross-over tout en étant un peu inquiète car il s'agit d'un défi que je me suis lancée et du coup, j'ignore si le résultat est à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^' _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis pour ça, je suis toujours là pour progresser ! =D_

_Et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Tétanisés par la stupeur, un silence de plomb ahuri s'était installé sur la place. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, tous les témoins voyaient le criminel s'effondrer lourdement au sol, le visage carbonisé par une bille explosive implantée dans sa chair. L'otage ouvrit prudemment les yeux et se tâta le corps, éberlué d'être encore en vie. Une voix tonitruante se mit à chantonner au loin, les faisant tous émerger de cette stupeur :

« Je viens de l'île des snipers, je suis un tireur d'élite ! Jamais je ne manque ma cible, louloulalalalou... »

Étonnés par ce chant des plus étranges, tous se retournèrent vers le mystérieux homme qui venait d'éviter une catastrophe. Leur surprise redoubla en dévisageant l'accoutrement douteux du sauveur. Un masque de soleil jaune aux rainures bleues dissimulait son visage, ses lunettes de vision protégeant ses yeux. Sa cape rouge vif voltigeait légèrement, portée par la légère brise. Un imposant lance pierres vert tenait fièrement sur son épaule. Ce costume crée à la hâte renforçait le ridicule de l'intriguant personnage. Il finit alors de fredonner sa délirante chanson, avant de lever son index vers le ciel, vainqueur :

« C'est moi, SniperKing ! »

La surprise passée, tous se regardèrent, ignorant comment réagir à cette mise en scène des plus inédites. Devant ceci, Videl murmura, lasse :

« Encore un super héros débile sorti de nulle part... »

Gohan ignora la désobligeante remarque, trop stupéfait par la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Il avait reconnu sans peine Usopp sous son accoutrement. Et pourtant, il n'osait y croire. Le Usopp peureux qu'il connaissait ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Néanmoins, les tremblements fébriles qu'il distinguait chez lui achevèrent de le convaincre. Un sourire fier s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté devant le courage insoupçonné de son meilleur ami.

La stupeur des passants s'estompa cependant, laissant place à une intense gratitude. Les badauds se dirigèrent ainsi avec précipitation vers Usopp, les yeux brillants d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Usopp se laissa submerger par cette vague d'inconnus, le cœur gonflé de fierté à l'idée d'être enfin reconnu pour un acte de bravoure. Il commença à signer des autographes, à répondre aux questions des intéressés.

Déconcertée par cette attitude, Videl soupira. Cette arrogance ne lui rappelait qu'avec agacement celle de son propre père. Elle jeta un regard noir aux policiers, eux-mêmes partis remercier ce SniperKing. Rien que le nom lui paraissait teinté de vantardise.

Lasse par tant d'agitation, elle sursauta lorsque le Guerrier Intergalactique cria de surprise en regardant l'heure à sa montre. Il s'écria, paniqué :

« Oh non, je suis en retard ! »

Videl haussa un sourcil de surprise mais ne put en demander davantage que le super héros s'élança brusquement dans les airs, la laissant seule et incomprise.

Grisé par l'ivresse de la célébrité et du succès, Usopp n'avait pas remarqué Gohan se diriger vers lui. Celui-ci se sentit soulevé par une prise puissante, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il ne put protester plus que Gohan l'emporta avec lui dans les airs, loin de ses fans.

Le vol lui prit quelques minutes, ignorant les hurlements de frayeur d'Usopp, peu habitué à cette incontrôlable vitesse.

Ils finirent par survoler leur lycée, un imposant édifice de marbre blanc dont l'emblème était une étoile orange sur fond noir cerclée de vert. Gohan atterrit sur le toit, lâchant par mégarde Usopp qui s'étala brutalement au sol, le nez ratatiné. Son ami se précipita sur lui en s'écriant, coupable :

« Mince, Usopp ça va ?

– Vous vous trompez l'ami, je ne suis pas Usopp mais SniperKing ! Je viens de l'île des snipers vous savez et je...

– Usopp... » Soupira Gohan, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant son imagination débordante.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas dupe, le sniper râla tout en ôtant son masque :

« Gohan, tu aurais pu faire semblant d'y croire !

– Et pourquoi j'aurais dû ? » S'étonna-t-il, incrédule.

L'intéressé allait rétorquer lorsqu'il renonça, connaissant la naïveté exaspérante dont il pouvait faire preuve. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas d'humeur à répliquer, encore tout retourné par le geste fou qu'il avait osé commettre. Ne voyant pas la propre stupeur de son ami, Gohan le félicita, fier :

« En tout cas, bravo. Tu étais classe et brave sur ce coup-là, roi des snipers ! »

Usopp se dandina, gêné tout en recevant avec honneur ce compliment des plus précieux, surtout qu'il provenait d'un véritable héros. Alors qu'il appuyait sur sa montre pour enlever son costume, Gohan s'écria, sincère :

« Tu voudrais m'aider ?

– T'aider ?

– Oui, à m'aider dans mes combats. »

Usopp se figea, sonné par la proposition. À vrai dire, il considérait l'aide apportée comme insensée. Il ignorait où il avait puisé ce courage inconnu de lui-même, cette force et cette confiance en ses tirs. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas reconnu à ce moment, le laissant en proie au doute. Pouvait-il recommencer ? Voulait-il le refaire, combattre le crime tous les jours ? S'exposer au danger ? Sa lâcheté naturelle le fit frissonner devant cette possibilité de risquer sa vie. Il n'était pas comme Gohan, lui.

Et pourtant, l'ivresse de la reconnaissance effaçait toutes ses peurs. Durant ces quelques secondes où il était entouré d'admirateurs, il s'était senti renaître. Bien qu'il ne possédait pas la même puissance que son ami, il avait su l'aider et il était devenu son égal. Cette sensation incroyable lui laissait toutefois un arrière-goût d'inachevé, lui qui n'avait songé qu'à l'aider uniquement en cet instant.

_Voulait-il devenir un héros malgré les dangers ?_

Hésitant, il allait lui exprimer ses peurs lorsque Gohan sembla se souvenir de leur retard conséquent. Il déglutit, un rictus paniqué :

« Mince, viens, on est en retard ! »

Usopp se cogna le front, nerveux. Tout en s'élançant en courant vers les escaliers, le long nez lui reprocha amicalement :

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais que pour quelques secondes ! »

Gohan fit la moue, faussement vexé, provoquant l'éclat de rire de son ami. Ils se regardèrent alors, complices devant ce nouveau secret partagé.

Après quelques minutes de course intensive, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers leur salle de cours. Les couloirs déserts où étaient dressés des casiers leur paraissaient sans fin. De plus, par la précipitation, ils ne se souvenaient plus du numéro de leur salle.

Cependant, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à trouver leur lieu de cours. Le cœur battant et les mains moites, Gohan frappa à la porte à la place d'Usopp, bien trop tétanisé pour entrer le premier et sentir les yeux moqueurs sur eux.

À contrecœur, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle agencée en un petit amphithéâtre. Une trentaine d'élèves posèrent leurs regards amusés sur eux, augmentant leurs gênes. Gohan rougit légèrement avant de gratter machinalement l'arrière de sa nuque, tentant de justifier leur retard :

« Veuillez nous excuser... Nous... Nous avons eu quelques problèmes en chemin. Euh, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... »

Peu habitué à mentir, les hésitations de Gohan ne convainquirent nullement leur professeur, un sévère homme au regard noir qui ne tolérait pas les absences ni les retards. Voyant avec découragement que les maigres excuses de son ami leur portaient davantage préjudice, Usopp soupira avant de s'exclamer avec conviction, déployant tout son talent oratoire dans le mensonge :

« Monsieur, ce que Gohan tente de vous dire en vain, c'est que, en chemin pour venir à votre superbe cours qui – au passage est un des meilleurs – nous avons été confronté à une panne de notre véhicule. Le seul problème, c'était que nous étions en pleine campagne et qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous aider. Bien que mon talent pour la mécanique n'est plus à prouver, je dois admettre que ce pneu crevé était bigrement coriace et qu'il fallu user tout mon potentiel pour venir à bout de ce problème technique pour tenter d'arriver à l'heure à votre cours. »

Gohan écarquilla les yeux, toujours impressionné par l'imagination débordante du sniper. Celui-ci était fier de son mensonge, malgré les rires de certains de ses camarades. Cela convainquit toutefois le professeur.

Évitant la redoutée sanction du nettoyage du lycée, les deux amis soupirèrent de soulagement tout en se dirigeant vers leurs places. Tout en s'asseyant en hauteur, ils se lancèrent un regard amusé, ravis d'avoir pu échapper à la peine tant redoutée.

Leur joie fut pourtant de courte durée lorsque une voix féminine grommela à voix basse au-dessus d'eux, tentant de maîtriser leur colère :

« Les garçons, je croyais que vous deviez venir à l'heure... Vous savez combien de temps on vous a attendu devant le lycée ?! »

Les interpellés se figèrent, un rictus de panique sur leur visage. Tremblant, Usopp tenta de se justifier auprès d'une ravissante rousse aux yeux chocolats embrasés par la colère :

« Euh... Nami, tu sais, c'est pas de notre faute...

– Et en plus, c'était quoi cette excuse à deux berries ?! » Continua-t-elle, ignorant sa tentative de justification. « Tu m'as dit que vous veniez en jet, pas en voiture ! »

« Fallait bien que je trouve une parade sur l'instant ! J'avais oublié ce détail ! » Couina Usopp.

« En attendant, vous êtes encore venus en retard. » Constata froidement Videl assise près de Gohan, revenue quelques minutes avant eux. Touché par son reproche, celui-ci balbutia :

« Désolé Videl. »

L'intéressée l'ignora, bien qu'un étrange pincement au cœur la saisit devant son air penaud.

Un jeune homme blond habillé avec soin fusilla de son œil non caché par ses cheveux les deux contrevenants tout en grommelant, menaçant :

« Vous avez inquiété Nami chérie, Erasa adorée et Videl d'amour. Vous allez le regretter, vous deux.

– Sanji, c'est plutôt toi qui va le regretter si tu continues à m'appeler Videl d'amour. » Rétorqua l'intéressée, froide.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'on m'appelle Erasa adorée. » Le rassura une jeune blonde pétillante aux courts cheveux blonds.

« Mais moi si. Tu n'as pas à m'appeler ma petite amie comme ça. » S'écria un adolescent baraqué aux longs cheveux crème au sourire arrogant.

« Shapner, je ne suis pas ta petite amie. » Soupira Videl, lasse de l'acharnement de son ami sur une hypothétique situation entre eux.

Usopp et Gohan se regardèrent, gênés de leur cacher la vérité mais cela était nécessaire. De trop lourds secrets pesaient sur l'existence du demi-extraterrestre qu'Usopp avait pris en main les explications abracadabrantes sur leurs vies. Leurs regards se posèrent sur un jeune homme à la chevelure verte claire, actuellement endormi sur sa table et ronflant bruyamment. Zoro sera toujours le même, ne se souciant nullement de leurs retards répétés.

Cependant, s'il y en a bien un qui était intrigué par cela, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, continuellement coiffé d'un chapeau de paille – qu'il avait dû enlever à contrecœur parce qu'il était en cours – qui s'exclama un peu trop bruyamment, innocent :

« Hey Usopp ! Comment as-tu réussi à crever ton pneu ? »

Une dizaine de visages contrariés se retournèrent vers le groupe qui tint tête à ce surcroît d'attention. Seul le jeune Luffy ne fit pas attention aux regards assassins, son inconscience légendaire rappelant avec tendresse Goten aux yeux de Gohan.

Malgré cette intervention peu délicate, la journée se poursuivit sans encombre. La bande atypique continua de discuter avec discrétion, non sans moultes remontrances violentes de Nami envers Luffy pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Une amitié puissante émanait de ces adolescents, faisant envier tous les autres lycéens. Leur diversité de conditions sociales, leurs traits différents de caractère avaient crée un groupe des plus homogènes. Cela était leur plus grande force. Bien que des secrets subsistaient entre eux, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement se faire confiance. Les liens ténus de l'enfance les unissaient, plus indestructibles que jamais à l'entrée du monde adulte.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis le début du lycée, mais leur complicité était telle qu'elle semblait provenir de bien plus loin.

Pourtant, cette journée ordinaire se termina lorsque la montre de Videl sonna au dernier cours. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le discours du chef de la police, requérant son aide. Déterminée, elle se leva brusquement, s'excusa et partit en courant de la salle, claquant violemment la porte. Personne ne s'étonna de son attitude puisqu'elle avait reçu une autorisation spéciale afin d'aider les forces de police. Ses amis la regardèrent partir, non sans avoir envie de la suivre pour l'assister dans son honorable devoir.

Néanmoins, l'anxiété de Gohan grandit. Bien qu'il faisait confiance à Videl, la savoir seule aux prises avec des bandits plus nombreux qu'elle l'inquiétait, le faisant nouer douloureusement son ventre. Ne tenant plus, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise en demandant humblement à leur professeure d'anglais :

« Madame, est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

Celle-ci accepta, connaissant les nombreuses envies pressantes de l'adolescent. Ignorant les protestations et les rires moqueurs de ses camarades, il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un râle douloureux. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Usopp, le visage décomposé par la souffrance et la main crispée sur son cœur.

« Argh, madame. » Implora-t-il, rauque. « J'ai mal au cœur. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Notant son teint pâle, elle accepta aussitôt, inquiète devant son état de santé. Titubant à moitié, il descendit rejoindre Gohan, ignorant les regards sceptiques de leurs amis, sachant pertinemment que leurs excuses n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour faire quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, à leur plus grande frustration. Luffy voulut protester mais Nami l'en dissuada d'un regard glacial. La rousse était déterminée à connaître les raisons de leurs éclipses, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Or, elle le ferait en finesse, contrairement à cet imbécile de Luffy qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « délicatesse ».

Ignorant les songes de leurs amis, ils quittèrent la salle avant de se diriger vers le toit, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Usopp eut toutefois un pincement au cœur, se demandant s'il n'allait pas regretter le choix audacieux qu'il venait de faire.

Deux silhouettes de héros trônaient sur les hauts immeubles de Satan City. Leurs capes claquaient au vent, accentuant leurs statures héroïques et un brin ringardes. Défenseurs valeureux de la ville, le duo de super héros effectuèrent en symbiose complète une danse des plus ridicules. Leurs techniques se complétaient, tels deux frères de cœur. Ils se comprenaient, devenaient l'autre. Ils respiraient ensemble, combattaient ensemble.

Une amitié fraternelle dont l'apothéose était cette alliance de héros, déterminés tous deux à défendre leur prochain pour éviter de nouveaux drames et maintenir la paix.

Et au loin résonnaient leurs hymnes certes ridicules mais si attachants.

« Je viens de l'île des snipers, je suis un tireur d'élite ! Jamais je ne manque ma cible, louloulalalalou. Je peux atteindre l'œil des petites souris, lock on ! Même de loin, je peux toucher en plein cœur, lock on ! Je suis d'une dextérité jamais égalée ! Louloulou, loulala, tu ferais mieux de fuir !

C'est moi, SniperKing ! »

« Je suis la terreur des méchants, le défenseur de la justice... Le Guerrier Intergalactique ! »


End file.
